Electromechanical machines, i.e., generators or motors, may be designed and configured in a wide variety of sizes—from, for example, relatively small diameter servomotors and automobile alternators to relatively large diameter hydroelectric turbines and powerful electric motors for ship propulsion or other uses. Given the size of some of these machines, there has been interest in creating machines from a compellation of smaller components, such as segmented rotors or stators, to allow for ease in manufacturing, installation, and maintenance. However, segmented designs to date have had a variety of drawbacks such as increased expense due to more difficult manufacture and maintenance, greater possibility of damage to coils, lost torque, and/or increase in torque ripple and cogging torque. One known way to simplify manufacture and maintenance, and to reduce cost, is to employ a less complex design.
One example of a less complex design for electromechanical machines is a single tooth, concentric wound design. In this design each tooth of the stator or rotor is wound with a single coil of wire concentrically around the tooth. While this design can be less expensive than more complex winding patterns, it can suffer from even more significant negative effects due to cogging torque and torque ripple. To address these problems, various tooth skewing schemes have been developed but these again raise cost of the design and can be incompatible with segmented designs due to the difficulty of assembly.